


Shatterra

by Na_I



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na_I/pseuds/Na_I





	Shatterra

I check my pack to make sure I have everything I need. I take the rope out, unravelling its loop to make sure that there isn’t any frays or cuts on it. After tidying the rope up, I return it to my pack and reach in to grab my clawgrips. I take out two metal rods with tips that have three metal short claws arranged side-by-side, and then proceed to closely check on its durability too. I cover my hand with the cloth from my shirt and I use that to wipe off the bit of dirt on my clawgrips. After confirming that its status is good for today’s climb, I wear the bands attached at the end of their handles, and fasten them tight onto my wrists. Next, I check on the durability of my talon boots, kicking it at the ground to make sure the long metal spikes that were at the front are still sturdy, and that its soles are in tip top shape. I then lick a bit of saliva onto my index finger and point it straight up above my head, checking the direction of the wind. It’s a bit windy, but the weather is fine for climbing.

I take a deep breath in, letting the cool air flow around my lungs. The smell of tree bark and dew with a hint of sweetness from the fruits above me hit my senses. As I let this fragrance soothe my mind, I then begin to focus on the task ahead. Same as before, I won’t let any unnecessary thoughts pop up in my head, since the task ahead of me is not one of the safest professions out there in the field. Even though I’ve already done this a few times, I can’t let any ounce of carelessness distract me. Any mistake can lead to great injury, or in worst cases, death. As finally follow up the deep breath I had with a long exhale , I strike the tree trunk in front of me with my clawgrip and climb up.

I shake the clawgrip struck above me to make sure it won’t loosen from my weight, then I pull myself up and proceed to kick my talon boots towards the tree trunk, using it as a foothold to go even higher. I take a look up and reaffirm the fruit branch I am aiming for. The branch I was aiming for was the lowest branch that seemed to have enough ripe fruits to fill my quota for the day. A thought then comes up to my mind, did I ever check if the bands on my clawgrips are at a proper state? Just to make sure, I kick my talon boots on the same level as my right boot to create a balanced foothold, and I do a small check on the bands that fastens my wrist to my clawgrips to make sure that they are secure, and then proceed to continue my climbing process. 

I repeat my climbing process slowly and steadily. No need to rush, no need for any unnecessary thoughts to cross my mind. If anything unimportant comes up, I use the task I have right now to distract myself away from it. In other words, I focus so I can be more focused. It sounds strange now that I think about it. Wait, I’m beginning to distract myself from climbing. Let me stop this sequence of thought right now. I stop as soon as any strong wind blows, to make sure I’m not doing something risky while something gets caught in my eye. I should save up enough to buy a pair of goggles after the Ceremony.

After reaching around the 100 meter mark from the ground, I hear what sounds like an animal climbing up below me. I kick my talon boots into the tree as hard as I can and stick my clawgrips similar to hugging a tree, as a way to sort of brace myself if ever whatever was approaching me was dangerous. As I hear it at about 3 meters below me, I hear a cheery familiar voice shouting at me.

  
[Oh? Rhaman! Didn’t know you were also climbing up the same section as me!]

As soon as I hear her calling for me, I relax my stance a bit and position my limbs to continue my climbing process again.  
[No need to shout. I can hear you fine from this distance.]

The female Forager then makes a short jump upward, quickly climbing up beside me. Rather than having this conversation while making eye contact with her, I just keep my gaze on where I should strike my clawgrips and talon boots. Unlike me, she is still trying to follow the proper social etiquette of trying to make eye contact while conversing with a person. She was doing that while climbing this tree in a quick and carefree manner.

[Sorry, sorry. The winds today is making hearing a bit harder. Anyway, what are you doing here? Aren’t you usually in a different climbing section?]

[I’m here to collect Heartgolds for tomorrow.]

[Tomorrow huh? I still can’t believe that the youngest Forager in our village started climbing before ever receiving a Talent at the Ceremony!]

I just nod in reply and continue climbing up as she climbs up beside me, and then follows the same pace I have. She isn’t using clawgrips like me, the only equipment she has on her are her talon boots and a rope looped around her body. To me, she resembled a Bushtail when she was climbing. A Bushtail is a rodent that comes in colours of grey/amber who lives high up in the trees, and obviously from the name itself, it has a very bushy tail. From a normal person’s perspective though, you can clearly tell the difference between us in experience and confidence. I keep making sure that the clawgrips and talon boots I stick into the tree trunk are secure, while she tries to continue the conversation and climbing in her eager manner.

It’s hard to keep this conversation up while keeping my focus on making sure my climb is still safe and secure.

[Why not just hire another Forager to get the Heartgolds for you?]

[I don’t want the orphanage to spend anymore money for me. I could just get them myself.]

[Well, you are an honorary Forager like me. You already got something to wear on your special day?]

[Yep.]

[Have you already chosen which god do you want to bestow a Talent on you?]

[I’m gonna let Priestess Marci decide for me.]

[How high of a fruit branch are you aiming for today.]

[Not that high.] I point my free claw grip at the fruit branch I’ve chosen to collect Heartgolds from.

[Huh. Still not gonna be as ambitious as to climb the upper branches huh?]

[Nope.]

[Well, in your pace, it would take you a lot of time.]  
[Yep.]   
[Well then, seeing as I am already late to start in Foraging today, I’ll leave you to it and rush on up there before the good stuff gets taken. See you later, Rhaman!]

[See ya, Cherni.]

I wave using my free clawgrip. Cherni waves back and then proceeds to increase her climb pace, using her talon boots to kick herself upward then confidently grabbing any handholds she reaches, using anything she can to keep up her pace. Before I knew it, I could no longer see or hear Cherni beyond the leaves and branches of this tree. I then continue to focus on my slow and steady climbing.


End file.
